NaLu Love fest 2k16
by Kagomenesan
Summary: This is a one shot, each section uses the provided prompts for each NaLu love fest day; Extra Rough/Sweet; Intimacy; Bite; Fingers; Toys; Masturbation; Happy End. The over all fiction falls under the sweet/rough category. I am working on illustrating this into a mini doujinshi, which will be a process.


Sweet Rough

NaLu Doujinshi Fanfiction

By Kagomenesan

NaLu Love fest 2016

Rated M for mature audiences only

Word count 1,133

 _This is a one shot, each section uses the provided prompts for each NaLu love fest day; Extra Rough/Sweet; Intimacy; Bite; Fingers; Toys; Masterbation; Happy End. The over all fiction falls under the sweet/rough category. I am working on illustrating this into a mini doujinshi, which will be a process. I hope you guys like it! Please enjoy._

With lust clouded eyes, Natsu gently pushes Lucy onto her desk. "Your scent does little to hide your need." He growls in her ear. Her breath hitches in her throat and she allows her instincts to take over her actions.

Lucy pulls Natsu into her deep kiss and their tongues dance together. Out of breath Natsu breaks the kiss only to plant more down her neck. Lucy mules in pleasure and grips onto Natsu's pink locks firmly.

Placing one final kiss Natsu whispered softly, "you smell so good, I could eat you." And with that he bites down on the soft flesh at Lucy's neck and shoulders. Gently he sucks on his bite and Lucy gasps with a combination of pain and pleasure to her voice. Natsu again trails down to expose her plump breasts and places one more bite. Lucy continues to moan in ecstasy and he slowly pulls away with a small hint of blood left on his lip.

Lucy lost in lust begins to further expose her aching body and gazes at Natsu with lidded eyes. "Natsu," she breaths, "I need you." She shoves Natsu to the wall and quickly works to remove his pants. She wanted to make him suffer, in the most pleasurable way possible. She wanted to hear him cry out, just as he does to her.

She released his hardened member from its captivity and gently strokes. Natsu places a hand on her head and hisses at the electric pleasure she initiated. She looks up into his onyx eyes and takes the head of his throbbing cock into her mouth. He moans loudly as she takes him deeper into her mouth, making up for the remaining length with her small hands.

Natsu rolled his head back and pants in pleasure. "Ahhhh! Lucy!" He griped her hair tightly, sweat beading on his forehead. "I'm so close."

Hearing his broken gasps and moans Lucy blushes deeply and sucks harder, earning a loud whimper from Natsu. Nearing his release, he pulls away from Lucy, breathing heavily and makes eye contact with Lucy's lidded chocolate eyes.

"I'll make you feel good too." He smirks while licking his fingers and gently begins to rub her clothed folds, pulling her skirt up her hips.

Feeling his strong fingers against her entrance sends a heat pooling in her core. She begins to moan loudly. Natsu quickly pulls her pink lace to the side and pushes his fingers into her core, thrusting slowly. She begins to shudder from the pleasure as he begins to vigorously rub her small bundle of nerves with his thumb.

Lucy arches her back. "N-Natsu! Ahhhh!" Her core trembles, inching closer to her own climax. Natsu, sensing how close she is retracts fingers and spreads them, gazing at the glittering wetness Lucy left on him. He looks at Lucy and fumbles with a brown paper bag stashed away under her bed. He pulls out a glass phallic with red and orange spiral down the shaft. "I think you're ready for something better now." He brings the toy to his mouth and licks the tip, lubricating the toy for its upcoming endeavor. "You'll find, that it's nice and warm for you." He states, warming the phallic with his heat.

He places the toy at Lucy's entrance and gently thrusts it upwards, pushing past her moistened folds and pushing up onto her g spot. Lucy's legs tremble and she calls out loudly grasping at the sheets, spilling over her bed.

Lucy, in her lust lost pleasure, leans against the side of her bed arching her head onto the sheets. "Ahh Natsu! Ohhhhhh!" She exclaimed. Natsu, chest swelling in pride and lust at her shivering body leans down to suck gently on her clit, while continuing his assault on her with her new glistening toy.

Lucy grips Natsu's forearms tightly, leaving crescent shaped markings from her nails. She moans wantonly. "I want to feel you!" she pants. "Natsu!"

Natsu chuckles, mouth still against Lucy's quivering folds, and slowly removes the translucent toy. He places it aside and firmly grips his hard erection. "Show me how bad you want me." He says with lidded onyx eyes. "Come for me Luce."

Natsu sits back and strokes slowly, removing his pants completely. Lucy leans back against her bed, and opens her legs wide. She hesitantly brings her manicured fingers to her sensitive core and begins to vigorously rub her clit. She rolls her bed back keeping her eyes on Natsu's ever growing cock, letting a small amount of drool escape from the side of her mouth. She reaches her decorated hand to her breasts and squeezes firmly, catching her pink nub between her fingers, pinching slightly.

"Ohh Natsu…" She coos softly. Natsu, while watching her, strokes his cock faster, blush deepening on his cheeks. Both Natsu and Lucy pleasure themselves, feeling a deeper heat then they have ever felt before. There was something about watching the one you love, doing something so special right in front of your eyes. Something so private, an exposure, never before witnessed.

"Ahh Natsu!, I'm going to come!" Lucy says as she closes her legs tightly, slightly quivering from her climax. Natsu rubs faster and rougher, nearing his end too.

Together they come, Natsu releasing his seed onto his hardened abs and hand, Lucy quivering and moaning loudly.

The both pant out of breath and Natsu closes the distance between them, pulling Lucy into his arms and lifting her onto the bed. He kisses her softly, and Lucy reaches her hand up to cup his scarlet cheek.

"Good girl." he whispers, kissing the side of her mouth. Lucy, sighs, letting Natsu part her legs and rest in between. Natsu positions his still hardened member at her entrance, and gently pushes inside. Lucy leans into the bed, moving her hips upwards to meet his.

They breath deeply, Lucy, moaning slightly with every pant. Natsu leans into Lucy, kissing the nape of her neck as he slowly rubs into her core. Lucy then reaches her arms around Natsu's neck and she holds him close, feeling Natsu tremble slightly while pumping in and out of her.

"L-Lucy, i'm going to…" he trails off, biting her flesh again and spilling his seed inside of her. Lucy, feeling his heat, wraps her legs around him and moans into his ear.

"Natsuuu~"

Natsu leans into the bed, pulling Lucy's tired body into his chest and rests his chin above her head. Lucy, exhausted, whispers almost inaudibly, "I love you," and closes her eyes.

Natsu's face softens and gently places a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too Lucy."

And with that, they drift off to sleep.


End file.
